


Life is a Highway

by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Filming, M/M, Orgy, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Tsukasa invites Knights on a trip to his summer home. Because Ritsu cannot come, Izumi formulates an idea to still include him... as well as to shut Tsukasa up about recording the whole trip.Tdlr: Poly Knights film a sex tape in a moving car which is a bad idea.Now with a second chapter!





	1. Car

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on a plane and have been on a runway for two hours. I wrote this in parts in December and no longer fear God in this aircraft. I'll edit it later.
> 
> What better way to debut in the enstars fanfic community than fourway car sex with a camera?
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> The title was not my idea.

It was Tsukasa’s idea, ultimately, to go on a “Knights Retreat,” as he had called it. And the way he described it sounded both pleasant and awful at the same time. On the one hand, he said he was “planning both work and recreation,” and honestly? Izumi just got out of one of the most difficult photoshoots of his life. The work was easy, that was no problem, but the photographer was never, ever content. He didn’t trust him as a model, and Izumi had yelled at that poor excuse of an “artist” more than a few times about it. However, the way that Tsukasa’s eyes shifted when he emphasized that his parents gave him consent to have the estate all to themselves painted an entirely different picture.

The only unfortunate issue was that Ritsu had some conflict with his brother. What better way to let him know what he was missing than filming the whole thing?  
The traffic had filed out for the most part by the time that Izumi held up his camera, “to make memories…” was what he told and Arashi and Tsukasa, in the backseat, had completely different reactions.

“Yes! Of course! I want to archive the whole trip. You see, we could even make a journal about our endeavors. I read about it online. Don’t most groups make albums for their journeys?”  
Arashi nudged the youngest knight and whispered something in his ear that Izumi wished he could have heard by the way that Tsukasa’s face immediately turned beet red.

“Oi, Kasa-kun? Wanna send something to Kuma-kun? Show him what he’s missing?”

The way that Tsukasa bit his lip was adorable, when he was lost for words. It was great, actually… rendering him speechless. He always had such a mouth on him. Tsukasa nodded though, and Arashi gave him as much of a hug as he could when both were still buckled.

“Wha? No fair. I wanna send something to Rittsu too!” Leo spoke up, and Izumi turned on the camera and pointed it at him.

“Hah?! There will be nothing to send if we crash. Focus on the road, focus on the road. We have plenty of time.”

“Well, actually…” Tsukasa piped up in the backseat, a gasp stopping him from finishing whatever stupid point he was going to make about the “planner” he had been talking about all week. Izumi directed the camera away from their pouting Ou-sama back to the pair, where Arashi had already removed their seatbelt to press hot, open-mouthed kisses up Tsukasa’s neck.

“Kasa-kun, can you look into the camera?” Tsukasa had gotten so smug recently, and smiled directly at the lens before placing his hands on Arashi’s shoulders to kiss him, pulling away far too soon and whipping back to the backseat window.

“Jesus, anyone could see us.”

“Oh, Tsukasa-chan, no one is going to be able to tell unless you press your face against the window.”

“Bu—” Arashi stopped Tsukasa’s trepidations in their tracks, lifting his chin up for another kiss, pulling away after a moment to wink at the camera. Izumi wanted to call out that it was stupid and unnatural, but damn, did Arashi make “unrealistic” look flowing and elegant. They could do porn, if they wanted to. Izumi focused the camera on their faces, where Arashi was being as gentle with Tsukasa as he usually was, biting his lip only because it made Tsukasa’s breath hitch. Izumi knew from endless experience how good Arashi was at kissing, and how easy it was to melt in their arms, and Tsukasa was no exception with the way his shoulders relaxed.

Tsukasa cupped Arashi’s face, tilting his head and, in another moment of confidence, undid the first button on Arashi’s blouse. And another… And another, until he could dip his hand underneath to run against the soft skin of Arashi’s chest. Izumi zoomed in as much as he could, leaning over, when Arashi gasped and pulled away, trailing a thin line of saliva between them.

“Sena! Sit down! I can’t see them!”

“You need to be watching the road.”

“I can watch both!”

“No, you can’t.”

Leo gave up, thank god, with a pout. “I get first dibs on everyone when we get to Suo House Number Two.”

Paying attention to the camera screen, Arashi had since shrugged off their blouse and Tsukasa, now unbuckled, was rubbing their nipple between his fingers and planting gentle kisses down their torso. Izumi understands where Leo is coming from, though, because it takes all of his willpower to not ditch the camera entirely and crawl back with them.

Tsukasa’s hand brushes the growing bulge in Arashi’s pants, and they lean into it, face flushed and, despite what they said earlier, cheek pressed against the glass of the window. Izumi centers the camera on Tsukasa’s face, who glances up at Arashi like he always does to make sure that ‘yes, this is fine.’ The confirmation is appreciated, even if Izumi finds it silly now, when the other party initiates.

“Do you want me to continue, Narukami-senpai?”

“Oh God, Tsukasa-chan, I would only be upset if you stopped now.”

And with that, Izumi angled the camera to Arashi’s pants as Tsukasa made quick work of the belt and unbuttoning them.

He pulled them down, just enough, before looking up with pleading eyes once again. “May I touch you?”

Arashi reached down to the youngest knight, running their fingers through his hair. “You’re always so polite about it. Please, Tsukasa-chan.~”

“Hey, Kasa-kun, you should make Naru-kun beg for it.” Izumi kept his voice level, but his face was betraying him. Shit, this was hotter than he thought it would be, but if Leo had to exercise self-control right now, than so did he. Granted, he wasn’t DRIVING, but Leo would whine and lose focus and this was already a giant safety hazard.

“Izumi-chan!” The fake hurt in Arashi’s voice was obvious, but the pout was camera worthy.

“B…Beg? Ah…” Tsukasa’s hesitation had him move back, and Izumi was just fast enough to catch how Arashi bucked his hips to follow him, which seemed to turn on a light bulb in Tsukasa’s head. “Can you…” He wetted his lips, “please tell me what you want, Narukami-senpai?”

Arashi whined, but quickly relented. “God, Tsukasa-chan. I said I wanted you to touch me!”

Tsukasa looked straight at the camera lens, and, unlike the first time, it was for confirmation. Izumi nodded. He would personally tease Arashi more, and he knew Tsukasa was capable of it, but messing around in the car was edgy enough. They had the whole weekend to play with Tsukasa’s mode switch where his confidence takes the lead.

So, with the camera focused back on Arashi’s thighs, Tsukasa pushed down their underwear and carefully, with trembling hands, pulled Arashi out, stroking him slowly and deliberately.  
Izumi hoped the microphone on his camera would pick up Arashi’s sighs, because, as Tsukasa got more comfortable and increased his pace, the more visible shudders he caught through the screen of his feed. He looked beyond the camera once again to get the full picture: how focused Tsukasa looked and the soft, motherly glow of Arashi’s smile as their fingers threaded through the youngest’s hair, tensing and releasing. He knew, for sure, that the mic picked up Arashi’s moan when Tsukasa bent down and moved his legs to get more comfortable, so that run his tongue up the length of Arashi’s cock. With Tsukasa’s face well within the camera’s frame now, Izumi caught how he looked up at Arashi, pushing his bangs behind his ear to avoid them getting in the way before taking them in his mouth entirely. The camera captured how tightly Arashi gripped Tsukasa’s hair now, and how his shallow breathing contained more and more audible gasps and moans.

“Shit, Kasa-kun.”

“What? What’s happening, Sena?”

Tsukasa increased his pace, bobbing his head and running his tongue up the head of Arashi’s cock in a way Izumi knew for sure he learned from him.

“Tsukasa-chan, mm…” Tsukasa did not relinquish at all. “I’m going to cum. Can you, ah…” Tsukasa did not stop, and, instead, winced as Arashi came, his cheek still pressed against the window and his breath fogging the glass. Tsukasa pulled back too fast, and instead of swallowing it all, was covered in the last few strands of semen, which dripped down his chin and onto the car seat. Shit. They’d have to clean that.

Tsukasa looked back at the camera, clearing his throat and wiped cum off of his chin, realizing a moment later that he had nowhere to go with it and temporarily panicked. Arashi, on the other hand, coming down from their orgasm, pointed to their bag on the floor of the car.

“Izumi-chan, could you get tissues out for me?”

“Ugh, get them yourself? You’re the only one with free hands.”  
Arashi pouted to camera, but reached down anyways. “I’m tired now. Tsukasa-chan’s gotten so much better at giving head. I’m impressed.” Propping himself back against the headrest, Arashi held up the tissue bag and gestured for Tsukasa’s hand. “Come here, let Onee-chan clean you up. Wait… face the camera first.”

Tsukasa looked incredulous, but obeyed, glancing between Arashi and the lens.

“Wish you were here, Ritsu-chan!”

And with that, Izumi directed the camera back to Leo, who was gripping the wheel so tightly that the whites of his knuckles showed.

“Why am I the one who always has to drive?” Leo said that as though he didn’t love driving, or that he was the only one in possession of a car. “Sennaaaaaa--- It’s not fair!”

“Can you be patient?”

“Rittsu! You and I are closer than ever. Sena’s playing cruel games with both of us.” Leo pouted, and despite it being nothing short of childish… like a whiny brat who didn’t get what he wanted… it was still endearing.

When he directed the camera back to the backseat, Arashi had made quick work of the mess. There was no noticeable stain on the seat either and thank God.

“Ara? You’re still filming? Tsukasa-chan, you still need attention, don’t you?”

“I’m not going to stop if you aren’t done?” Izumi said.

Tsukasa didn’t get much time to get a word in, because Arashi reached over for his arm, dragging him back into the same seat so Tsukasa could enter the frame of the camera once again. 

“Tsukasa-chan, could you sit in your Onee-chan’s lap?”

Tsukasa opened his mouth as if to reply, closed it, and obliged, the camera falling on his clothed thighs as he tried to get comfortable, and then traced his body up to his chest as Arashi untucked and unbuttoned his dress shirt. They slide their hands up Tsukasa’s sides and, painfully exposed and in a far greater, more compromising position than before, Tsukasa frequently glanced out the window.

“You’re so tense…”

“Anyone can see in!”

Leo’s laugh cut through, and Izumi directed his attention back. “Anyone could see in before too, Suo!”

“I… I couldn’t see anyone then!” Tsukasa blurted out, the camera capturing how he squirmed and Arashi’s wince.

“Be gentle, Tsukasa-chan! Girls are sensitive, you know.”

“If it bothers you so much, you don’t have to?” Izumi’s voice lilted, sounding disinterested. Honestly, he was hoping Tsukasa would be into it. The low risk of being seen for half a second was part of the thrill, really. But Tsukasa was the most inexperienced out of all of them, and the last thing Izumi wanted was to make him uncomfortable.

The camera caught the youngest Knight burying his head in his hands, Arashi’s hands resting on his shoulders instead, rubbing them deliberately to get the knots out. It seemed like the fun was over, and Izumi was about to put the camera away when Tsukasa sighed, took a few deep breaths, and shifted (much more carefully) in Arashi’s lap.

“What do you want with me, Narukami-senpai?” God, it was like turning on a switch. The sultry tone that Tsukasa’s voice took in moments like this caught Izumi off guard every time, and his own breath hitched. Arashi, themselves, was left stunned for a moment, blinking at this change in atmosphere.

“This is no faiiirrrr—Sena? I wanna pull over! Suo’s spiciness is too strong!”

Actually, pulling over may be safe, at this point. “Ugh. Fine. It’s not like we’re in a rush? Right, Kasa-kun?”

“Wait? Pulling over? No—We can’t just waste time!” He settled back into Arashi’s lap. Ugh, was that spark dead already? “There are other tasks we must accomplish, to keep us in shape, to make sure we don’t lose our edge. This trip isn’t just for fu---”  
Leo was already pulling over though, and the sharp turn threw Tsukasa against the glass for a moment, as he tried to steady himself back on Arashi’s shoulders. “I said ‘be gentle,’ Tsukasa-chan.”

“Be gentle about what? I wanna see!”

“Jesus-“

“That’s enough, that’s enough. Kasa-kun, don’t be a brat. It’s a safety hazard to keep driving, at this point. Ou-sama needs a break.” With the car in park, Leo poked his head between the front seats, blurring the camera entirely when he bumped into it… repeatedly, and climbed into the backseat like some sort of overactive squirrel.

Izumi cursed under his breath when Leo touched the camera lens, pausing to clean it before angling it back.

“Sena, come back too!” Leo was so damn impatient and was already picking up where Arashi left off with Tsukasa, pressing kisses down his torso before giving a loud raspberry to his stomach. Tsukasa looked like he was going to die, and Arashi was laughing.

“There’s not enough room for four people back there? And I don’t want to sit on the floor. How often do you clean your car, anyways? I’ll get what I want later. It’s fine, it’s fine.”

Leo stuck his tongue out and Izumi swore for a moment he was going to lick the lens and thank god he didn’t.

Arashi spoke up. “Oh my? Are you still worried about being seen, Tsukasa-chan?” They ran their hands back down, settling on his hips, more for comfort than anything. The gesture paired nicely with how Leo was already playing with the waistband of Tsukasa’s pants.

Tsukasa nodded and gestured at the sunlight pooling through the car window. Even pulled over, Tsukasa did have a point that they were rather obvious. Luckily, Arashi picked up on it as well, and, leaning over, hung their bag from the hook on the window facing the road. “Is that any better? You don’t deserve to be uncomfortable, you know?” Arashi had such a calming presence, tracing circles on Tsukasa’s stomach until his shoulders relaxed and he leaned back into his senpai.

“Yes. Thank you.” Leo, on the other hand, feeling one of his boyfriends relax in his hands, pulled down Tsukasa’s pants immediately. Tsukasa squeaked. It was both cute and hilarious. Though his hands came back up to shield his eyes, Arashi pulled them away and held them back.

“Don’t you want Ritsu-chan to see your cute face? You’re so cute, Tsukasa-chan!”

“Yeah! I didn’t know someone’s face could get so red! Wahaha! You look like a balloon with your cheeks puffed out!” God, Leo. Tsukasa looked scandalized as Leo imitated his pout.

“L…Leade- m” Tsukasa’s expression changed immediately as soon as Leo ran a calloused finger around the head of his dick, sighing and leaning back into Arashi as they pressed gentle kisses to Tsukasa’s shoulders.

“You’re so cute. I love you, you know? I love you like this.” Leo, impatient, skipped teasing, and started stroking Tsukasa with a clear rhythm. The boy whined and looked at the camera, and honest to God, Izumi had no idea whether it was intentional or not. It was hot though, and he was left painfully aware of how affected he was with the way his pants seemed to grow tighter and tighter.

“Oh my, Izumi-chan.~” Of course Arashi would notice! “I thought you wanted to wait.”

“I’d rather die than cram myself into the back of a sweaty car.” Arashi winked to the camera, running their hands back up to Tsukasa’s chest to gently tug at his nipples, causing him to whine again. Izumi held his breath. “I… have to film. Kuma-kun will throw an absolute fit if we leave him out.” He still squeezed his legs together to get some sense of relief. Seriously? They could have waited the extra twenty minutes it took to get to Tsukasa’s estate. Who cares if it was his suggestion? Everyone else could have said no! He half expected the semi-public aspect to be a crossed line for Tsukasa, but with the way he was arching into Leo’s hand and panting against Arashi’s half-clothed chest, that was obviously false!

“Let me help you, Sena-senpai.” Tsukasa smiled at him, and it was way too sweet considering the position he was currently in.  
“So smooth, Suo!~” Leo’s hands stopped and rested on Tsukasa’s hips, though, with Arashi keeping up with gentle kisses, Tsukasa continued to whine. Though he tried to lean up to get friction, Leo had a glint in his eye that Izumi knew quite well, personally. He wanted to try something. “Naru, Naru! Give him to me! He can sit in my lap next!”

Tsukasa looked incredulous, but sighed anyways and started to push himself up. “Nooo! Not yet!” Leo was halfway through the process of wrangling his pants off when Izumi decided it was smart to intervene.

“You’re pushing it? There’s no way you’ll be able to drive comfortably if you go too far?”

“Oh. We’re not gonna fuck or anything. I just wanted to squish Suo’s thighs.”

“You are being far too [loud]!” Tsukasa made a face, bending over to cover Leo’s mouth. Izumi wasn’t sure if he licked it or bit it, but Tsukasa pulled his hand away immediately looking absolutely scandalized.

“You’re the one yelling, Kasa-kun. Are you trying to draw attention? I didn’t know you were this into voyeurism.” Still, he focused the camera in as Tsukasa settled himself in Leo’s lap anyways.

“I was yelling? I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m surprised no one’s pulled over to check on us yet.~”

Tsukasa frantically checked behind the bag shield, just in case, before settling back down and pouting. “If anyone is most concerned, it is you, is it not? You refuse to leave the comfort of the front seat.”

“I gotta film, shitty brat.”

“Narukami-senpai can film temporarily, can’t he? Come here. Or, are you too worried to—” The last syllable ended in a squeak with Leo squeezing Tsukasa around the hips and pushing him forward. Good on Leo. Tsukasa was acting too cheeky and needed to be put back in his place.

“Let me take the camera, Izumi-chan.~ It’s no fair if you don’t get your lovely expressions caught on film as well!~”  
Shit. Izumi opened his mouth to protest again, but Arashi put his hand on his shoulder before he could swipe it away. “I’ll be extra-careful with your precious camera!~ Maybe this production needs…” They hummed, leaning back and glancing between Izumi and Tsukasa, and back to Leo who seemed surprisingly focused on spreading Tsukasa’s thighs apart. 

“Mm~ A new artistic touch.”

“If you drop it,” Izumi started, despite the fact that he was handing off the camera anyways. He had to pause for a moment to watch Leo reach into Arashi’s bag to procure lube before his hands disappeared between Tsukasa’s thighs again, “If you so much as hold it wrong, I will personally end you.”

“You don’t trust me? Oh, Izumi-chan, I will treat it with love and care. I hope you let Tsukasa-chan do the same for you!~”

“Come here, Sena-senpai.” Izumi had to hold his breath. Leo was watching him with enough lust-filled intensity that he felt his dick twitch in the confines of his pants, and Tsukasa was extending a hand to him, his face still carrying a warm smile and a princely persona even when he was bent over, cramped into half of the backseat with legs spread as far as they could go without falling over while Leo rubbed lube on his inner thighs.  
Izumi, dumbfounded, accepted his hand, allowing himself to be pulled forward. He closed his eyes for a moment, and felt Tsukasa’s hands cup his cheeks and his lips against his. He was very gentle with kissing, but did so deliberately and with a clear effort to please. Tsukasa was such a fast learner though, and went from soft, butterfly kisses to nipping on Izumi’s bottom lip and burying a hand in his hair. He had become something of a combination of all of their respective kissing styles, taking pointers from all of them. There was something so distinctly “Ritsu-like” when he pulled a fistful of hair roughly and it made Izumi gasp. When did Ritsu teach him that? Or learned how much it affected him?

“Suo!~ Close your thighs!” Izumi caught just a glimpse of Leo squeezing them when Tsukasa broke the kiss, making a confused, mildly irritated face before sighing and doing what he was told. Leo’s loud “thanks!” really could be a mood killer, if not for the fact that Izumi was so used to him breaking the atmosphere that he was becoming immune. It was needed, anyways, because Leo took all the tension and any lingering uncomfortableness that any of them had far away so they could all let go of any inhibitions. Leo’s content sigh as he thrusted was enough to put Izumi back in the moment, especially when Tsukasa gripped onto his shoulders when Leo must have started stroking him again. The fact that Leo was looking right at him the entire time while Tsukasa panted on his chest did little to help his patience, however.

He hoped he didn’t look too desperate removing his pants as fast as he could. Arashi should have been helping, but they had disappeared with the sound of a closing and reopening car door to the front seat to film.

“Oh my!~ Izumi-chan, you’re so enthusiastic!”

“Shut up.” He knew his words had no bite, and he could feel the heat in his face, but he had to establish some sort of higher ground. He tried his best to ignore Arashi’s giggle and the camera. He could edit out the unsavory portions later. Right now, Tsukasa was looking at him with half-lidded doe eyes, with his hands still curled on his chest.

“Kasa-kun, are you good for another round? You aren’t too tired? Your jaw is okay?” His words were sincere. Arashi was big, and out of all of them, Tsukasa usually was the first to get fatigued. He was also the least likely to admit that he had pushed his limits, along with Leo, so checking was necessary.

“I’m [fine.] I promise. Let me take care of you, Onii-chan.~” God. Any willpower that Izumi still had shattered at that. He caught a glimpse of Leo smirking, but he didn’t have any reasonable comebacks, and Tsukasa had uncurled his fists to trail down his torso, settling on his thighs. He ran fingers up them, far enough away for Izumi to have no contact. What a little shit.

“Kasa-kun…”

“What do you want me to do, Onii… mm…” Leo must have done something especially good, because Tsukasa lost his balance and brushed his hand across Izumi’s cock anyways. He had to balance himself with the seat being pretty small, but readjusted, allowing Leo to continue his rhythm again.

“Yeah, you want something, Sena?” Leo’s labored breath and audible gasps were doing so much and Izumi was done with games.

“Yeah, Kasa-kun?” The boy looked back up at him. “Can you suck your Onii-chan off?”

Tsukasa’s face flushed to a deeper shade of red, matching his hair, and a particularly strong thrust from Leo pushed him further into Izumi’s lap, forcing him to grip to Izumi’s thighs for support. Tsukasa let out a shaky breath, and pushed his bangs back again. Izumi, losing all patience whatsoever, gently pushed Tsukasa’s head down until he felt the warm and wet pressure from his tongue run over the head of his cock. He sighed. Any sort of contact felt so good, and Tsukasa’s mouth was so hot when he took Izumi in, little by little, watching him the entire time.

To be honest, with the three of them crammed back there and Tsukasa struggling to stay on the seat, it was awkward, as Izumi expected it to be. Tsukasa slipped a few times, catching himself with his arm to prevent him from completely falling out of the seat. But, even those moments where everything was thrown off were good with Leo’s dick between Tsukasa’s legs finally visible. How he wished to be in Tsukasa’s position right now, but, they had the entire weekend and it’s not as though he hadn’t been before. It wasn’t long before Tsukasa had to remove his mouth when Leo increased his pace, and Tsukasa was back to curling his fists on his chest, panting apologies, and ‘onii-chans,’ and quiet moans across his skin. It was an even shorter time before Tsukasa let out a high pitched whine and shuddered against him, Leo’s hand leaving from where it disappeared between them and gripping Tsukasa’s hip for support, coated in white. Leo didn’t stop, and Izumi placed his hands on Tsukasa’s shoulders while the younger boy regained his breathing.

“Lean back for a moment. I want to see.”

With a groan and a raspy, “okay,” Tsukasa pulled away and steadied himself using the top of the backseat for support while Leo lost any semblance of being quiet, forgetting their semi-public location entirely as he moaned and gasped, wrapping his arms around their youngest’s waist while he increased his pace. His frequent glances to Izumi ended in favor of their king squeezing his eyes shut with some combination of “Sena” and “Suo” on his tongue when he came, making Tsukasa’s thighs and stomach even more of a mess.

Tsukasa was clearly spent, needing the combined support of Leo and the seat to stay upright, but he reached forward anyways for Izumi. He pushed his hand away, and Tsukasa looked up with concern and confusion.

“No, you’re done. We need you to not be unconscious from over-exertion. This is [your] vacation home we’re going to.”

“Bu---”

Tsukasa barely got a word in, because Leo was pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips, and then crawling out from beneath him onto the floor. Gross. Though Leo’s car was generally pretty clean for Ruka’s sake, there were still the remnants of crumbs and dirt there amongst a surprisingly small amount of papers, and Izumi would not be caught dead crawling half naked over that. Good thing he pulled himself up quickly, though the face he made when he wrapped his arms around his waist was anything but flattering. He knew that, and it was confirmed by Arashi’s snickers from the front.

“My turn then!” Leo could be a tease in very, very specific circumstances… when he was in the moment and fulfilling more of a traditional idea of “king.” However, this was not one of those times as the atmosphere was distracting by nature. So, Leo wasted no time in reaching for Izumi’s cock and setting a rhythm for them right away. He pulled away from Izumi’s back just enough to tap something on Izumi’s shoulder that he didn’t understand, before pushing against it. “Sena! Turn around! I need to finish what Suo started!”

Izumi’s eyes briefly glanced up at Tsukasa, who looked both stressed and exhausted while dabbing his legs with tissues from Arashi’s bag shield, and then, sat up so he could face Leo. He made no effort to hide himself or prolong anything. Leo had offered his mouth an uncountable amount of times, and he learned from experience that it was better to take the offer when presented than wait for Leo to get distracted and stop halfway. Which he did. Often.

Leo wasted no time and took Izumi immediately, making Izumi’s eyes go wide and legs shake as his hands shot up to cover his mouth.

“You look so lovely, Izumi-chan!~”

Izumi had a biting remark in his throat, but it was ripped out by just how fast Leo was going from the start. His comeback was more of a string of incoherent sounds with moans interspersed, and for all of his stamina and experience, when Leo got like this, it was nearly impossible to last. Honestly, Leo’s lack of a gag reflex was astounding, especially considering how bad it had been their first time during second year. He wasn’t even sure where he got it from or how he learned, but dwelling on that was impossible when all Izumi could think of were how his nerves were on fire and how close he was after such a short interval of time. He glanced at the camera and immediately looked away, knowing how much of a mess he was. Tsukasa had, at some point, moved behind him and was pressing tender kisses to his shoulders and neck, and even Arashi ruined the film temporarily by leaning in to kiss him, holding the camera far away so as to avoid damage.

Izumi couldn’t focus on anything else. His attention was split between the three boys on him, shutting him down entirely for a moment as his breath hitched, allowing Arashi to deepen their kiss, pulling back only when he started trembling. They all could easily figure out when each other were close, and Izumi, in the heat of the moment, chased after Arashi’s soft, well-cared for lips before his face was switched out for the lens of the camera, reflecting Izumi’s mess of a face back at him. He didn’t have much time to process the camera, because he felt Leo take him entirely into his mouth again, and the tip of his cock brushing the back of his throat was enough to set his nerves on fire, his body shaking and gripping tightly onto the seat and Tsukasa as he rode out his orgasm. Leo did not move, and Izumi could feel how he swallowed everything before removing himself to sit up with a confident, satisfied smirk. It made Izumi groan, content, but also taken out of the moment every second. Oh, yeah. They were in the goddamn backseat of Leo’s car, and, as Izumi settled his head down to rest on Tsukasa’s legs while he regained his senses, he realized very quickly that Tsukasa did not fully clean himself up yet and snapped his head up immediately.

“Gross, Kasa-kun.” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to determine the damage. They still had a good half an hour of road travel left, and he couldn’t be seen by anyone like this. What he could get out, he wiped off on Tsukasa’s cheek to weak protests and reached down to retrieve his pants, dusting crumbs off. “We’re never doing this again.”

“Izumi-chaaan!~” When Izumi looked back up into a lens, it was very obvious that Arashi was still recording and he paled. “Let’s pose for Ritsu-chan, super quick!”

That was easy for Arashi to say, they had a brief chance to touch up, but suddenly Leo was pressing his cheek into his, and even Tsukasa wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned in while Arashi leaned back to capture all their faces.  
“Love you, Ritsu-chan!”

“Rittsu! Rittsu! You should come with us!”

Izumi smiled for a split second, and it fell immediately as Arashi searched the camera, probably searching for the power. But that camera was his and what if they touched something that they shouldn’t? Reaching forward, Izumi accidentally knocking both Leo and Tsukasa off balance, and pushed Arashi’s hand back. “Don’t! Don’t touch it!” He calmed down when a shocked Arashi placed the camera back in his hands. “Ugh. Do you know how much I paid for this?” After a long pause, he added, “Sorry for yelling…”

“Aw!~ Izumi-chan does love me!” But, as Arashi leaned back, no longer responsible for a sensitive piece of equipment, their elbow pressed into the steering wheel. The sound of the horn made Izumi jump and Leo and Tsukasa scream, the former likely just because Tsukasa was doing it. Arashi immediately took their elbow off, but the damage was done, and they looked outside to make sure they didn’t gain too much attention.  
The car was still the moments after that, followed by frenzied panicking to get dressed as soon as possible when Arashi, in a hushed whisper, panicked that someone was pulling over. It was hard to tell how well the other two were getting along, but considering that Izumi was elbowed in the face… God.  
When an older man asked if anything was wrong, Arashi mostly played it off, hopefully, distracting him enough to not see the remaining three in various states of undress in the back when the car so very clearly smelled of sex. Either way, he made no comment, and the rest of the trip was spent in uncomfortable silence. The only one who spoke up at all was Leo, back in the driver’s seat, asking where they were going. They were just pulling into the estate when Izumi finished editing the video, sending it off in parts to Ritsu.

“This can never happen again.”

“Sena-senpai, it was your---”

“Shut up, Kasa-kun. This is never happening again, ever.”

~~~~

Ritsu sat in dazed boredom at the point where he couldn’t quite sleep but was hardly awake staring blankly at the ceiling as his brother talked at him about something. He stopped paying attention after the first two minutes of this “family meeting,” and had tried and failed to sneak out of the parlor space to literally anywhere else when “family meeting” translated to awkward, adult party where no one seemed to particularly like each other but were too polite to say so. Rei’s voice was just white noise blaring in his ear just enough to disturb him back into the world of the living. He hated every second of it.

It took all of his self-control not to hurl his phone across the room when it went off, penetrating his pillow barrier that he had buried himself under. However, when he caught Rei reaching for it, he shot up, slapped his hand away and, with widening eyes, sat up to escape to the bathroom.

“An “update” from their retreat: please open in private” was what Izumi had called it, and Ritsu knew exactly what that meant. He pouted as he unzipped his pants and carelessly kicked them off and away. He only got through the first handful of video segments when he decided to text Izumi back.

“change of plasn. family meeting is cancld im coming w you”  
It wasn’t perfect, but it didn’t have to be. After all, it was already too much effort to type one-handed.


	2. Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds a cool stick among other adventures.

The fresh air at Tsukasa’s resort was a divine blessing after an awkward ride that smelled too much of sweat and sex for Izumi’s liking. But now, their vacation could truly start. Tsukasa piped up that this trip was for work again, but Izumi reached for his cheek and pulled him down.

“We are at least taking the rest of the afternoon off, right?” He had been working all that week and could use the break. Typically, he was all for additional practice but right now, he just wanted to take a break and relax. Too bad Leo was with them, piping up that they were surrounded by the woods and therefore in Hokkaido, and therefore, should commence a hiking trip.

“Wahaha! I’ve always wanted to go exploring in the deep woods like this! I haven’t gone in forever!” Well, he looked to be the only one excited about it. The heat was sweltering and Izumi was already starting to break a sweat.

“Hold on, we have to wait for Kuma-kun, right?” Hopefully, Leo would forget about it and drop it.

Arashi was already humming and unloading the back of the car with all of their things. They had packed three full duffel bags, and carried them all in at once.

“What are you boys talking about?”

“[Hiking!]”

Tsukasa spoke up, gummy worms hanging from his mouth that he packed for the remainder of the journey.

“Rude, Kasa-kun!” Izumi yanked down again, wondering how he managed to sneak a snack while he wasn’t looking.

“Anyways, I’m going to set up this stuff…” Izumi gestured to the drinks that Arashi had packed, “Up inside. It’s time to take the load off anyways.~”

Izumi had finished unloading fruity drinks and wine into the fridge when Ritsu showed up, yawning. He wasn’t sure how he got there, but the ride sharing service was a good indicator that he spent some serious money to get taxied out this far.

“Why’d you leave me out of everything, Secchan?” He pouted. Izumi just patted his shoulder and pushed him into their little retreat home.

“You weren’t left out? I recorded it for a reason? I thought you weren’t coming at all.”

“Family’s boring. Would rather be here.” Ritsu yawned again and leaned on Izumi’s shoulder, grabbing onto his waist as he was guided in.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t cling so much.”

“Oh, but I’ll be clinging a lot later. Can I bite, by the way?”

“Absolutely not.”

“No fun.”

Leo popped up, calling for Ritsu and snuggling up next to him.

“It’s so, so good to see you! And this means… that my Knights are united once again! Tsukasa! Naru! Come here!”

Tentatively, Tsukasa sat down on the couch and was then given a large, wet kiss on the cheek by Leo. He blushed and furiously wiped at the kiss mark, where Arashi leaned in and graciously accepted the kiss, tipping Leo’s face up to kiss him deeply on the lips instead. Ritsu collapsed over Leo’s lap, leaning up only to gain a kiss as well, biting on Leo’s lip to suggest something more. Leo was almost ready to indulge and Izumi was half tempted to go for the camera again, but then Leo’s eyes got stars in them and he attempted to push them all off and away.

“Rittsu’s here! This means we can finally go hiking! Yes!”

“Hiking, huh? Ousama?” Ritsu, disturbed from his position, proceeded to lean on Tsukasa instead. “I’m not really in the mood.”

“But I’m your king, and we have to make the most of these surroundings! Yes! I can feel the inspiration coming to me!”

Izumi paled and Arashi, who had already opened a wine cooler, took a sip to take the edge off the silence. “Please, let me at least finish this. And let’s not be too long. I don’t want my foundation to melt off my face.”

Izumi piped up. “My point exactly.”

Leo sat by and impatiently waited, pacing and muttering to himself like some sort of creature while Arashi took their sweet time with their drink.

Eventually though, they were finished and Leo was back on them, pushing all of them to the door.

“I’m actually quite excited. I’ve never been [hiking] before!” Tsukasa beamed, fully ready to embrace his non-existent outdoors knowledge. “And besides, since this is my property, I know it better than anyone.” That very well could have been a lie in Izumi’s eyes. Still, Tsukasa led the way bright-eyed and bushy-tailed with eyes shining at the new experience with Leo close behind. Ritsu was already half leaning on Arashi for support and Izumi took the tail, wanting nothing to do with anything hiking related. Well, at least he would get some exercise.

The trail was hardly treaded upon and was mostly a deer trail, so they could only fit one person at a time. This proved inconvenient for everyone. Tsukasa, who had been so excited, had his enthusiasm quickly dissipate when he started getting bitten by bugs. They seemed to love him, if the mosquito bites up and down his arms were any indication. He kept swatting them away and hoping for the best. Meanwhile, Izumi was covered in sweat. It dripped off his face in a mess of foundation and liquid, disgusting him beyond all possible measure. Arashi looked no better and the two of them exchanged constant sympathetic looks to one another. Ritsu passed out, and was now being supported by Arashi. It wasn’t long either until Leo had wandered off to somewhere unknown, frustrating the whole group.

“Kasa-kun, you go looking for him.”

Tsukasa, scratching his bug bites and presently running away from a bee, was hardly keen about going deeper into the woods.

“Come on, Tsukasa-chan. The sooner you find him, the sooner we can all get home.”

That must have been good enough information for him, because he took off then into the underbrush until he equally vanished. Izumi just hoped this wasn’t a horrible idea where Tsukasa would get lost too. It wasn’t like their cell phone reception was that good out here. Either way, it was nice to not walk for a moment. He sat down on a tree stump and winced when the stump was mossy and gross. Ew. So much for these pants. So much for everything he was wearing to be honest.

Luckily enough, Tsukasa did come back with Leo trailing behind. In Leo’s hand was a large stick which he declared his “inspiration stick.” However, Izumi tugged on him and pulled him away before he could start composing in the dirt.

“Ousama, we’re headed back. I feel gross and everything is gross.” Besides the sun was setting over the horizon and the woods were starting to get dark and creepy.

By the time they got back, it was dark. They had all bumped into each other repeatedly on their journey back and Leo had planted more than a few kisses on their sweaty skin. The second Izumi saw light, he sprinted forward, thankful for his life and everything that had led up to that point, entering into the luxurious estate and immediately, though he knows he shouldn’t, rubbed at his face. His hands came back smeared with make-up. Disgusting.

“I’m showering.”

“Ara? Let me at least join you. I feel gross too.”

Arashi let Ritsu down to sleep on the couch, rushing off to the bathroom. There were multiple bathrooms, but somehow, they all settled into one, Izumi turning on the shower as the others gathered inside.

“You know, you don’t need to follow me everywhere? I thought Naru-kun was the only one to join me here?”

“Well,” Leo said, setting his stick down against the bathroom wall. “Tsukasa and I are gross too! And so is Rittsu!~ We’re going to use the bath, go ahead and get in the shower.”

Well, that sounded like a recipe for disaster, but Izumi was too tired and desperately just wanted to get clean, so he didn’t mind any. Stripping off his disgusting clothes was a huge relief for him, and he was content to see that Arashi had gotten out of theirs as well. Those clothes had been through far too much today, and in fact, they had both in general. Now, with the hot water pouring down on sticky skin, he enjoyed the feeling of Arashi running their hands up and down his back, washing him as he searched among his own belongings that he brought in for his skincare routine products. From the sounds of it, the others were getting comfortable in the bath as well, the jets on and, when Izumi peaked out from the shower, he saw Ritsu and Tsukasa in a particularly steamy make-out session, Ritsu slowly guiding Tsukasa as he sat in Leo’s lap.

Arashi himself had brushed up a finger over a nipple, relishing in Izumi’s little mewl, but Izumi was having none of it right now. He just wanted to get clean. They could take this somewhere late.

“Naru-kun. Not right now, please.”

Arashi picked up on his vibes and lathered his hair instead.

“Ara, you really are uncomfortable, aren’t you?”

“Well, it wasn’t my idea to go hiking now, was it?”

Afterwards, Izumi wrapped his hair in a towel and continued his skincare routine in the mirror, inviting the other boys to join him in the living room.

“Hey, lovebirds, keep that up and you’re going to get the tub filthy. Besides, I have a better idea.~”

Ritsu looked intrigued, slipping out of the tub like a snake as Tsukasa and Leo followed, Leo remaining nude as Tsukasa grabbed towels for the three of them. Leo was out of the room before Tsukasa could spin around though, and settled down on the living room floor, flashing everyone as Izumi took Arashi’s empty bottle from earlier and sat it down on the floor among them.

“Let’s play a game.~ Whoever lands on the bottle gets a kiss.”

“That’s boring!” Leo pouted, but Izumi insisted.

“That’s why we’re going to have this?” Izumi gestured to the bottle of wine.

“Kasa-kun, where’s your corkscrew.”

“Ah. Just a moment. Please forgive me.” Tsukasa stood up from his position, towel falling in such a way that Izumi was thoroughly tantalized. In fact, with all of them garbed in only towels, he could see this game getting to be so much more very fast.

The bottle popped open and the wine started flowing. Izumi took out the wine glasses and served them to his four companions, all of them partaking in the merlot with relative ease. Tsukasa, now armed with a wine mustache, asked who would be going first.

Izumi seated himself, spinning the bottle and landing on Arashi, who wrapped him up in his arms and planted a big kiss right on his lips, dipping in to caress the inside of his mouth. Arashi was so gentle and sweet, tasting of the wine they were having and smelling now of cherries.

“Mmm… Naru-kun… that was too much…” Pulling away, Leo looked completely entranced, Ritsu wrapped around his waist again, nibbling at Leo’s hip bone, his hand already sneaking lower to entertain Leo elsewhere. Ah. This was escalating faster than he anticipated.

“Ah, you two aren’t paying attention to the [game]!” Tsukasa huffed, taking the bottle for himself to spin it where it landed on Ritsu. Unfortunately, Ritsu was so preoccupied now stroking Leo that Tsukasa had to crawl over, force his head up, and plant a firm kiss on his lips.

“Wow, Suuchan~. I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“Well, you don’t know much about me do you?”

It seemed the game was over before it was started, and Izumi was already feeling the effects of the alcohol on his system. Damn him for being such a lightweight. Wine glasses were refilled and the five of them ended up curled up on the couch, towels discarded and mouths all over each other. It just seemed like when the five of them got together, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

“We should… really…” Tsukasa said through the nibbles Ritsu gave him on his lips… “We should really go to the bedroom, I think.”

Leo almost sprinted down the hall first, nearly knocking over a wine glass in his wake. “Leader! Please, slow down!” Tsukasa ran after him and the rest trailed slowly after, looking over at the room they were provided with.

Luxurious silk curtains hung over the large windows, drawn open, but being so far into the woods that leaving them open would not be a problem. The bed was large and white, looking clean and pristine. Izumi was sure that wouldn’t last long and that they would have to do a very good job of cleaning up to avoid making a bigger mess of everything.

Leo laid down among the pillows, rolling over and declaring that the dibs he called in the car was still relevant, and that he wanted Izumi first.

Izumi, tentatively, climbed down to join Leo on the bed, caressing his face and pushing his bangs to the side. He planted a kiss on Leo’s lips, trailing them down to worship their king, but Ritsu cleared his throat and gestured at the rest of them.

“Excuse me? You all already got a taste of each other. I deserve something for having to sit through a boring family meeting with my shitty brother.”

“Come here then, Rittsu!” Leo yanked on Ritsu’s arm with surprising strength for his little body, bringing him down to kiss him.

Tsukasa and Arashi, in the meantime, were busy with their hands on each other, Izumi catching a glimpse of Arashi pressing kisses up Tsukasa’s jawline.

“Rittsu! Let me have you instead!”

Ritsu gave a little smile and just spread himself across the bed, stretching like a cat. “Have me anyway you want, Ousama.”

With that, both Leo and Izumi focused their attention to Ritsu, Izumi sitting behind Ritsu and lifting him into his lap while Leo tweaked his nipples. Izumi relished in the little gasp Ritsu gave, but he was sure Ritsu wasn’t just content with this.

“Naruchan, Suuchan. Come here… I want to taste you.”

Arashi was already bent over with Tsukasa’s dick in his hands on the edge of the bed, taking him in his mouth when called over. Distracted by Tsukasa’s moans, neither of them seemed particularly keen on moving. Ritsu pouted and just shifted in Izumi’s lap, causing his own dick to grow half-hard beneath him.

Shit. This was definitely getting to him.

Ritsu continued to squirm as Leo continued to place open mouthed kisses down Ritsu’s body and across his thighs before settling on his cock and sucking for just a moment, before popping himself off.

“Do you want me Rittsu?”

“More than you could think, Ousama.”

And with that, Leo was off the bed, sprinting back to the living room to get what Izumi would assume would be condoms and lube. But just then, an idea popped into Izumi’s head.

“Hold on.” He insisted, “I want to film this too.” Gently pushing Ritsu off, he went to go fetch his own camera and presented it to the group. The lens captured Tsukasa’s and Arashi’s undisturbed scene: showcasing the way that Arashi took Tsukasa deep inside him with loving eyes directed up at him and the way that Tsukasa flushed to his chest, breathing heavy and moaning cutely. He directed the camera back to Ritsu, asking him to wave: which he did, and settled back at the edge of the bed to where Leo was pressing his fingers into Ritsu, one at a time, slowly preparing him even though Ritsu probably didn’t need it at that point. His fingers went in and out, and Izumi zoomed in to the action of it all, relishing in how easily his hole took Leo’s fingers. It was then that he captured the expression change on Ritsu’s face when Leo hit a particularly good spot. Again, he called for Tsukasa and Arashi and this time, Arashi released Tsukasa, who looked like he was already to the moon and back with ecstasy and disappointed that Arashi had stopped right before he was ready to come. He pouted and it was too cute.

Instead, Arashi moved in front of the camera, blocking his view, and settled on Izumi instead, using careful, manicured hands to run down his body and to massage the head of his dick, just out of view of the camera.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to drop the camera?”

“Ara? Well, you should keep a good hold on it then, because I’m not going to stop!~” That made things more difficult. With the alcohol in his system keeping him warm, this additional warmth made the room spin and his hand on the camera shaky. It blurred out just as Leo was preparing to take Ritsu and just barely captured Ritsu’s arch as Leo mounted him, setting a steady pace as Tsukasa rubbed Ritsu’s nipples before placing his mouth on one instead, taking it in and lavishing a gentle tongue around it.

“Suuchan.~ Your blood is so sweet, let me feed from you.”

That was enough to get a blush from Tsukasa, who detached from his chest to kiss Ritsu instead. The camera captured the way that Ritsu bit down on Tsukasa’s lip, drawing just enough blood for there to be red and saw as Ritsu’s tongue plunged out to collect it all. Ritsu moved his head down to Tsukasa’s neck, encouraging him to lie down with him. That made sense, Ritsu was fulfilling the role of a true pillow princess at that point. Meanwhile, Leo continued to thrust into him, his shaky breaths captured beautifully on the camera’s audio. Izumi’s own hand was shaking with the way that Arashi was caressing him.

It was only moment before Izumi felt something wet and flat on the side of his dick, stroking up and down and he lost control of the camera again as he bent down to catch his breath, which was hitching. Meanwhile, Leo had pushed Ritsu’s leg up and continued to hit something within him that made him blush. Tsukasa lay by his side, Ritsu’s teeth lodged into his neck as he squirmed. Stupid, crazy vampires and their weird vampire hormones. Izumi had been a victim to them one too many times before.

Filming, he watched as Ritsu arched perfectly, as Leo increased his speed and Ritsu was forced to dislodge himself from Tsukasa’s neck. A close-up of the neck revealed the blood still dripping down from it as he centered the camera on Ritsu’s face… sweaty with a smile. He made peace signs at the camera, but then spoke up.

“Lose the camera, Secchan and come over here. I have a little surprise for you.~” He could almost hear the hearts after his name as Ritsu keened, his breath hitching and his moans increasing until he spilled over on his stomach, the clenching being enough for Leo too, who finished inside of him. Pulling away, Leo, satisfied, curled up to his own designated corner of the bed to watch the remainder of his knights. Ritsu, on the other hand, didn’t look exhausted at all. Arashi pulled away from him, so Izumi could join his companions, tugging on the camera as well.

“Seriously, Izumi-chan. There’s no one to film for anymore.”

And that was true, so Izumi carefully put the camera away, making sure to tuck it away under the bed to avoid damage and grasped Izumi’s hand as he was guided over to where Ritsu lay. Ritsu, it seemed, was just hellbent on finishing Arashi’s job as he took him fully into his mouth, dodging teeth as he cried out.

Arashi, next to him and left wholly unattended, was left with Tsukasa, flushed all the way down to the chest and left stuck.

“Ousama! Please pass the lube. I’m going to take care of our youngest here.” And take care of he would.

“Sure!” Leo flung the small bottle over, wholly missing Arashi and hitting Izumi in the head. He rubbed where he could feel a bump forming but was too preoccupied with what Ritsu was doing with his mouth to notice. Meanwhile, Arashi was bending down with hushed words to prepare Tsukasa telling him how everything was going to be right.

“Big sister will take care of you,” They insisted as they trailed fingers down Tsukasa’s torso to giving his dick a few strokes before moving to the back.

“Thank you.” Tsukasa squeaked out and it was so cute that Izumi couldn’t stand it.  Meanwhile, he himself was getting close, only a little disappointed that it seemed like he wouldn’t get a chance to take any dick today. But there was always later in the night and the entire week following. And besides, he got a sight to feast on anyways as Arashi opened up Tsukasa, the boy mewling and keening back into Arashi’s hand. One finger turned into two as Tsukasa slowly came to his senses, Izumi watching the entire display. Tsukasa was trying his best to fuck himself on Arashi’s fingers, the entire gesture being both hot and endearing.

Ritsu, who was faster to recover than the rest of the boys, then removed himself from Izumi and started his own preparations. Oh good, something was going to fill him today. Izumi was so thankful for Ritsu’s fast recovery time that he thanked whatever god existed out there. He was already so close and was panting with hot and heavy breaths and he was just begging in his head for Ritsu to fuck him already. Ritsu, being the little bastard that he was though, took his sweet time in preparing Izumi. He didn’t even need that much preparation so why was he like this?

Ritsu smirked at him. “Who knew Secchan was such a slut?”

“You say that every time, now get to it!”

“Very well.”

Ritsu unrolled a condom, realizing himself that Leo never did… Oh well… and covered himself, aligning himself with Izumi and then thrusting in with relative ease.

“Secchan’s gotten sloppy over the years.”

“Shut up.”

“Yeah! Sena’s still the best!” Leo called from his respective corner. He had made something of a blanket fort for himself to watch the rest of the action, and his eyes peaked just outside. “You’re lucky I don’t have the stamina for a second round, or I’d join you Rittsu!~”

Yes, because besides Ritsu, all of them needed recharge times. Which is why he was thankful that he hadn’t come yet. But still, Ritsu was painfully slow in entering him, the moans next to him as Tsukasa mounted Arashi from the top sending him over the edge and fraying his nerves. Glancing next to him, he was met face to face with a disheveled, freshly showered Arashi and reached forward to kiss him, the two of them sloppily making out as they each were ravaged by their respective partner. Ritsu was being a dick and going painfully slow, and it was clear that he was going to make him beg for it.

“Ughhh please! Kuma-kunnnnnn!~”

“Kuma-kun, what?”

“Kuma-kun. Fuck me properly. God.”

At that, he did pick up the pace, pounding into him and hitting that sweet bundle of nerves that fried his whole system, leaving him shaking and begging for more.

“You’re so pretty, Izumi-chan.”

“You really are…” Tsukasa followed, though his voice went up several octaves on the last syllable after he had a particularly good hit on top of Arashi. The way that Arashi’s hands held Tsukasa’s thighs in particular was delicious, squishing the skin as though it were foam. Tsukasa’s voice rose in decibels in unison with Izumi’s, the two crying out until they spilled over, one after the other. Arashi proceeded to rock himself into Tsukasa until they too, came with a quiet grunt and Ritsu, the dick, continued to plow into Izumi way after he was overstimulated and in physical pain from it all.

God. If he didn’t stop soon…. But Ritsu spilled over a second time and filled the condom, removing it only after he left Izumi.

Considering that Leo had already made a blanket fort, they had a quiet respite away from their day. It wasn’t long before they were all asleep besides Izumi to be honest, collapsed in a pile of sweat and fresh shower smells. Izumi removed the camera, fondly remembering that he was still recording all their beautiful noises and uploaded the film so they could all watch it tomorrow for added fun. And with that, he too drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu is the only one that gets to come twice because I don't want to write anymore.


End file.
